


we're all gonna die soon anyway

by haloburns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, End of the World, Everything Hurts, Harry and Draco Go To America, M/M, So Let's Ride a Motorcycle Cross Country, Song fic?, based on a playlist, everything sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: All our times have come, here, but now they're gone





	1. ain't no rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i suggest listening to the playlist if you can while reading this because it really does add atmosphere!
> 
> here's the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/kaikainagrif/playlist/2dzgkYf6kwlJ6NRJqNSVY4?si=Tz-RO1y-Q3yDd5Nd__B8Qw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the run, with nothing but open road and a staticky radio

_Oh no, we can’t slow down, we can’t hold back_

_Though you know, we wish we could_

_Oh no, there ain’t no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good_

 

The music swam lazily to the surface through the static, drifting through the roar of the motorcycle. Wide open desert surrounded the couple for miles, stretching on, orange and red, ad infinitum. It was a nice change of scenery after years stuck in the endless dark in England.

Coming to America had been the best decision Harry and Draco had made since Voldemort had gained power in England. After the Battle of Hogwarts, when only a handful had stood surrounded by the dead, Voldemort had seized power of both Wizarding and Muggle England.

Six years, they’d stayed and fought. Six years of continuous war, hiding and fighting, and dodging spells and bullets alike. When they’d realized Voldemort couldn’t be defeated, that he would eventually absorb the rest of the Isles, even the Boy Who Lived had fled.

Not much was left for him in England anymore.

He’d watched too many people he loved die. Once Voldemort had taken over Ireland, Harry and Draco had called it quits and caught the next plane out of the country with charmed papers to get through customs. Sirius’ motorcycle had made it easily to the States in Harry’s bag, undetectably small in his bag, warded against muggle tech.

So now here they were, racing across the Midwest to nowhere.

Draco shifted closer to Harry, their leather jackets creaking together. The blond’s sunglasses dug into Harry’s back in a comforting kind of way.

 

_Oh no, there ain’t no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this idea floating around in my head a bit since i first heard this playlist! i just like the idea of these songs playing in the static filled background while harry and draco travel across the american west on sirius' motorcycle, staying in shitty motels and trying to reconcile that theyve been through war and were helpless to stop it


	2. dread in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> running from a war is never easy

That night, they settled into an old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. The door on the old wooden cabin creaked open to reveal a well-loved interior. Blue flower curtains fluttered with the breeze the boys had introduced, sending dust bunnies rolling across the floor. Draco poked around the living room until he found an old record player sitting next to a crate of vinyls.

Draco flicked through the titles while Harry prepared the food they’d bought from a muggle convenience store to on their way into the little town in the middle of nowhere. Delicious smells slowly filled the small house as Draco finally settled on a record to play.

He set the stylus onto the record, closing his eyes as the music drifted to life.

 

_There’s a god-awful, shitty feeling of dread in my heart_

_Yeah, it’s got a lot to do with having to finish what I start_

_And at any second now I think I might fall apart_

_‘Cause there’s a god-awful, shitty feeling of dread in my heart_

 

Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought about how close he was to constantly falling apart. They’d been in America for six months, but the idea of You-Know-Who still haunted them. Harry had managed to close off all mental access to Him and vice versa, but the nightmares weren’t His fault.

Draco told himself they’d return at the best opportunity and reclaim the Isles from Him, but he knew it was a sweet lie. There was no way to beat Him. If there was, then Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, would’ve figured it out. They would have figured it out.

He tried to pull himself together when he heard Harry approaching the small living room with dinner.  He wiped the tears from his face and took a deep breath. They both knew the other was scared and tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up in their mothers’ laps and have a good cry, but they pretended to keep themselves together for the other, pretending that everything was okay.

Harry knew Draco had been crying, but he didn't press. They couldn’t, not yet. He just offered a soft smile as he set the plate in front of Draco. Then he kissed his forehead and sat across from him.

The music drifted around the room, the soft popping of the record player soothing the rough edges of their hearts a little.

 

_There’s a god-awful, shitty feeling of dread in my heart_

_And I can’t seem to change my attitude, but I can change my shirt_

_‘Cause you know how actually at times that can be a good start_

_But not today, there’s still a god awful shitty feeling of dread in my heart_


	3. (don't fear) the reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad news comes through on the radio waves

The sweltering heat of the past several weeks had lifted the night before during a thunderstorm. The crashing thunder and heavy rain on the tin roof had been a lullaby to the boys who slept curled in each other’s arms, desperately clinging to the other. They slept through most of the day, the storms making it impossible to travel.

The night had arrived with horrible news floating in on the staticky underground wizarding radio.

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had been lost the day before during a raid. At least twelve others had been lost with them. The World Wide Wizarding Community had yet to respond to their pleas for help.

Harry had smashed all of the china in the temporary house after he’d heard, while Draco sat and watched him with a blank expression, waiting for the right moment to hold onto Harry and never let go.

The record hissed and popped, the steady rhythm of the guitar pulling Draco and Harry further into their own heads.

 

_All our times have come_

_Here, but now they’re gone_

_Seasons don’t fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_

 

The storm seemed to come out of nowhere, like they all do out there. One second, peace. The next, thunder and lightning loud enough to light up their bones. Harry raged with the storm until he collapsed in Draco’s lap, sobs wracking his body.

His best friends. Gone. And Ron, the other Weasleys, dealing with it without him… Sometimes he felt like a coward, leaving. But the whole nation had looked at him. At seventeen years old. For guidance. For help. To win a war that they’d already lost. He’d ended the first, and they wanted him to end the second. But he _couldn_ ’ _t_ and now his family was dying.

The sob tore out of his chest like screams, lost in the roar of the thunder.

 

_(Saying, "don't be afraid") Come on, baby_

_(And she had no fear) And she ran to him_

_(Then she started to fly) They looked backward and said goodbye_

_(She had become like they are) She had taken his hand_

_(She had become like they are) Come on, baby_

_(Don't fear the Reaper)_


	4. are we the last living souls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you see the last, it's you and me

_ Are we the last living souls _

_ Are we the last living souls _

_ Are we the last living souls _

_ Are we the last living souls? _

 

The repetitive lyrics blasted from the motorcycle’s radio as Harry and Draco raced too fast down the long, flat stretch of road. They’d received more bad news the night before. More of their classmates and friends had gone missing, or died.

Were they the last living souls? No. But most days, it felt like it. Everything they knew was thousands and thousands of miles east.

 

_ Are we the last to get away? _

_ To sun another day? _

_ Or do we know? _

 

Harry revved the engine and forced them to go even faster, to get even further away. 

 

_ ‘Cause we’re the last living souls _

_ Yeah, we’re the last living souls _


	5. something good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smoke and kisses

Staccato drum beats sounded from somewhere outside as Harry yanked Draco close. Hot breath passed between them as they dragged out a heavy, heady kiss. Tongues languidly intertwined as their hands twisted in clothing, desperate to keep the other close.

 

_ Something good _

_ Oh, something good _

_ Oh, something good _

_ Oh, something good tonight _

_ Will make me forget about you for now _

 

Yet another death report had filtered through that morning. More Weasleys. Pansy. Blaise. All gone. Grief heavy in both their hearts, they’d wandered to a pub where an overly friendly American had offered them some weed to ease their pain. They’d been there, they said. They said they knew war when they saw it, and Harry and Draco looked like they needed it more.

After drifting back to the motel, Harry and Draco had taken turns slowly smoking, letting themselves fall into the arms of temporary bliss. Faint music drifted in through the window, promising something slow and sweet and good.

Harry had initiated the kiss first. It wasn’t the first time, but it felt just as exciting as the first time. The same tingle he got when casting a spell shot through him when Harry slid his tongue into his mouth.

No time at all seemed to pass, the kisses slow and unhurried, their limbs heavy with peace for the first time in… too many years to count.

 

_ But something good _

_ Oh, something good _

_ Oh, something good _

_ Oh, something good tonight _

_ Will make me forget about you for now _


	6. sally's song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses and tears and regret

As the effects wore off, their kisses grew more urgent and desperate. Whimpers and moans filled the cheap motel room as Harry and Draco dragged each other impossibly closer until there was nothing to separate them.

 

_ Oh so little known to some _

_ But not to you _

 

The open window drew in cold air and someone’s soft music, wrapping their hot bodies in a softness they weren’t sharing. Staccato gasps and long moans drowned out everything else, thoughts of war and death and failing governments.

 

_ In the middle of night there’s a luminous sun _

_ It’s a little too bright for us to sleep and dream _

_ And Dream _

_ It’s a little too bright when the luminous sun _

_ In the middle of night is shining down _

 

Shuddery gasps turned to deep breaths as Harry and Draco moved close, though not as close as they had been. The cool, wet air brought tears to both their eyes as the grief they’d shoved to the side came barreling in.

They didn't think of the other, but instead imagining what was happening across the pond with Him. Eyes squeezed shut at the thought, so they moved until their bodies could be considered one. Their fingers intertwined as they drifted to sleep, exhausted from all of it.  

 

_ We will think of power as a win-win game _

_ Brave little Sally fall asleep _

_ Power is a gift, so don’t be fearful _


	7. last night on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love, fire, and a wedding

May 2, 2005.

Seven years.

It felt weird to celebrate something so happy on such a somber occasion.

It hadn’t been planned. Not by any measure.

But when the world felt like it was ending, what else were you supposed to do?

 

_ My beating heart belongs to you _

_ I walked for miles ‘til I found you _

_ I’m here to honor you _

_ If I lose everything in the fire _

_ I’m sending all my love to you _

 

Tears filled Harry’s eyes as the witch read off the last words of the ceremony. She whispered that they could now kiss, the new husbands. Draco pulled Harry close without hesitation, eyes fluttering closed as they melted into each other.

A wedding on the worst day of their life. Seemed appropriate.

They went to the local pub afterward, wrapped up in each other every second of it. Tomorrow they’d head out to see the Grand Canyon and they wouldn’t listen to the secret radio. Today, for one day of their life, they were determined to be a little bit happy.

 

_ With every breath that I am worth _

_ Here on earth _

_ I’m sending all my love to you _

_ So if you dare to second-guess _

_ You can rest assured _

_ That all my love’s for you _

 

They danced in a slow circle, no matter the music, until the bartender kicked them out. Thoughts of the war started to swim forward, as they often did in moments of silence.

When they got back to the motel, Harry could barely wait to get through the door before their mouths crashed together again. His biggest fear, he realized as he worshipped Draco, was losing him. So, Harry made sure Draco knew just how much he loved him as the sun set the horizon ablaze, their radio crooning softly a s they pushed thoughts of loss to the side, trying to enjoy each other.

_ If I lose everything in the fire _

_ Did I ever make it through? _


	8. dark doo wop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're searching for us, you'll find us side by side

The next morning, just hours after the sun had made its way over the horizon, Draco and Harry readied their motorcycle, ready to head out once again.

Draco mindlessly flipped through the radio settings as Harry situated their bags.

 

_ Dah-doo, dah-doo, doo, dah-doo,  _ the eerily soft voice crooned through the static.

_ Dah-doo, dah-doo, doo, dah-doo _

 

Harry planted a kiss on Draco’s cheek before they settled onto the bike. Grand Canyon their destination.

 

_ This world is gonna burn _

_ Burn burn burn _

 

The music swelled as Harry roared down the road, a grin lighting up their faces as they felt the power beneath them bunch and release as they opened up on the long road.

 

_ As long as we’re going down _

_ Baby you should stick around _

 

The war was ongoing. They couldn’t stop it. Almost all of their friends and family were dead. There was nothing more they could do.

 

_ It’s all gone to shit, it’s out of our hands _

_ Baby if you could, I know you would hatch a plan _

 

The morning sun rose slowly over the wide expanse before them, and Draco felt his heart soar a little. For the first time since they’d left, he felt… hopeful. He had Harry. Harry had him. If their world was ending, there’s no one else he’d want by his side.

 

_ This world is gonna burn _

_ Burn burn burn _

_ As long as we’re going down _

_ Baby you should stick around _

 

Draco and Harry let out a laugh as Harry revved the engine, hitting high speeds in seconds.

Maybe things would get better.

  
_ Baby you should stick around _ .

**Author's Note:**

> yay! it's finished!
> 
> whew, i can't believe i wrote that all in like. two hours? an hour and a half? i really enjoy doing these song-ish fics. i really like doing these types of things so i can play around with style and form. it's almost easier for me to tell a story this way
> 
> anyhoo! leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! tell me how this fic really makes you feel bc it makes me cry and my heart ache. thanks for sticking by me while i posted this really really fast! xx


End file.
